


How Abby found out.

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby sees more than she bargained for when she comes home early one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Abby found out.

**Author's Note:**

> SET: early series 3

 

Abby slammed the door closed behind her and dropped her keys on the coffee table.

 

“Connor?”

 

She could hear the sound of the shower running upstairs and headed that way, eager to tell him about her date. That was one of the best things about having her best friend live her; when she got home he was always there, waiting to hear all about it, to gossip with her. She was almost at the bathroom door when it opened, emitting a cloud of steam and someone _who wasn’t Connor_.

 

“Captain Becker?”

 

Her mouth fell open as she took in the towel wrapped precariously low on his hips, his damp hair slicked back. She couldn’t stop her eyes from following the bead of water that dripped from his hair, trickling slowly down his chest. And what a chest. From what she could see of the rest of his body- and the towel didn’t leave much to the imagination- the man was all perfectly toned, tanned muscle, all the way down. She swallowed hard, finally dragging her gaze back to his startled eyes. For a moment, they stared uneasily at each other until a voice broke the silence.

 

“I thought you’d got lost when you didn’t come back,” Connor teased, emerging from his bedroom wearing a smile and nothing else, his eyes so firmly fixed on Becker he didn’t even see Abby.

 

Abby watched as he hooked his index finger into the towel and pulled Becker closer, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Thinking that she had better stop him before he went any further, she cleared her throat.

 

Connor let out a squeak of surprise and scuttled back into his room. Becker cast her a nervous smile and quickly followed Connor.

 

Minutes later, Abby looked up as Connor came into the kitchen. He was dressed this time, in jeans and a crumpled-looking t-shirt. It was on backwards as though he’d been rushing to dress and not paying attention.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d be back yet or I would have been more careful… I was going to tell you, honest.”

 

Just then, Becker came in, fully dressed, his jacket in his hands. “I think I’m going leave so you two can talk,” he said, pausing only to squeeze Connor’s hand on his way past. He glanced between the two of them and added, “Give me a call, OK?”

 

When the door had closed and they were alone, Abby turned back to Connor. “How long have you two been seeing each other?”

 

“A couple of months.”

 

“How did I not know about this?” she asked incredulously. “I mean, we tell each other everything!”

 

“I know; I should have told you before this.”

 

Abby nodded. “It would have been good to have at least a bit of a warning before coming home and finding Captain Becker wandering around, naked. That was a bit of a shock. Not that he doesn’t look damn fine in a towel,” she added, then a mischievous smile spread across her lips. “I am curious, though, how _you_ managed to pull a bloke who looks like _that_.”

 

Connor looked offended. “Gee, thanks a lot!”

 

Abby leaned over and hugged him, laughing, and he knew that they would be fine.

 

“I’m just kidding, Conn. Now go- you might still be able to catch him; he looked kind of worried when he left.” She let him go. “And he’s welcome here any time, OK?”

 


End file.
